staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 lipca 1990
Program 1 7.40 Expres gospodarczy 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleranek: Altanka 9.40 Kino Teleferii: "Zagubiona melodia" - odc. 3 filmu CSRF 10.10 "Bluebell" - odc. 8 (ostatni) filmu seryjnego prod. angielskiej 17.10 Program dnia 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Sensacje XX wieku 18.00 "Dynastia" odc. 8 serialu obyczajowego USA 18.45 Rolnicze rozmaitości 19.00 Kino Teleferii: "Smurfy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Bluebell" - powtórz. odc. 8 (ostatniego) serialu angielskiego. reż. Moira Armstrong 21.00 "Znak" (2) - program publicystyczny o historii środowiska miesięcznika "Znak" 21.55 Recital Edyty Piechy 22.30 Plus - minus 22.50 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.05 " Dynastia" powtórz. odc. 8 serialu USA 23.50 Jutro w programie Program 2 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.15 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - odc. 2 serialu 9.00 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 6 serialu USA 9.45 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.45 CNN - Headline news 15.00 Powitanie 15.30 Ekspres gospodarczy (powtórz.) 16.00 Cztery razy o XI Przeglądzie Piosenki Aktorskiej 16.40 Teatr Kici - Koci Piwnicy pod Baranami 17.00 "Lęk" - odc. 2 filmu fab. (obyczajowego) CSRF z serii "Szpital na peryferiach", reż. Jaroslav Dudek - wznow. 18.00 Magazyn "102" 19.00 Galeria 37 milionów: malarstwo Jacka Rykały 20.00 "La Sept: Veronese - "Uczta w domu Leviego" 20.35 "Kulisy" - rep. o.lubelskim teatrze "Provisorium" 21.00 Ze wszystkich stron "W Rumunii po wyborach" - rep. 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 22.15 Telewizja nocą 23.00 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News; Weather 9.00 News; Weather 9.05 But First This.... The Perils of Penelope Pitstop 9.25 Record Breakers 10.00 News; Weather followed by Double Dare 10.30 Playdays 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Boswall's Wildlife Safari to Thailand 12.00 News; Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 Reviving Antiques 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Move Over Darling 14.20 Knots Landing 15.10 Silent Revolution 16.00 Cartoon Double Bill 16.10 Ewoks 16.35 Paper Route 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Colour in the Creek 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Them and Us 20.00 Lovejoy 20.50 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Frontiers 22.20 Stark 23.50 Weather 23.55 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 6.45 Water for Jordan 7.10 Seville: Gateway to the Indies 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Mastermind 1986 9.30 Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand 10.10 Under Sail 10.25 Cricket 12.55 Country File 13.20 Fingermouse 13.35 Cricket 14.00 News and Weather 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 19.40 DEF II: Rough Guide to the World 20.30 The Victorian Kitchen 21.00 ScreenPlay: Amongst Barbarians 22.15 Fifth Column 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Cricket 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.00 Where from Next? 0.25 Power to the People 0.55 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Noah's Ark 6.20 Business Daily 6.30 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 11.00 As It Happens 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Working Words 14.30 Racing 16.30 Countdown 17.00 Go For It 17.30 Flight over Spain 18.00 Leontyne 18.30 Tour de France 1990 19.00 News 19.50 Party Political Commen 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Europe Express 21.00 Poetry in Motion 21.30 Arch-Rivals: The Archbishop of Canterbury Stakes 22.00 The Gravy Train 23.00 A Fortunate Life 0.50 Tour de France 1990 1.20 The Confessions of Felix Krull: Confidence Man 2.20 Closedown